


Romancing the Stone

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #302: The Philosopher’s Stone.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #302: The Philosopher’s Stone.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Romancing the Stone

~

“Potter!” Robards shouted.

Standing up, Harry trotted into Robards’ office, raising an eyebrow as he felt the Privacy Charms go up. “Sir?” 

“You’ve a case. I know you’re not up, but it’s a special situation.” 

“Okay.”

Robards slid a folder towards him. Picking it up, Harry scanned it, blinking. “Dumbledore destroyed it.” 

“Not thoroughly enough, apparently.” Robards sighed. “Its return’s been detected. And, as the only Auror with any experience handling it, I’m assigning you.” 

“What’s my assignment?” 

“You and an Unspeakable will retrieve the Philosopher’s Stone.”

“Which Unspeakable?” 

Robards smirked. “Malfoy.” 

Harry bit back a curse. 

“Problem?” 

“No, sir.” 

~

“Classified case?” Ron asked when Harry returned. 

“Yep.” Harry smiled. “But if you guess, there’s nothing I can do.” 

Ron hummed. “Clue?”

“You and Hermione helped me get it when we were Firsties.” 

Ron’s eyes widened. “The Philosopher’s Stone? But Dumbledore said—”

“He was wrong. It’s back and I’m to find it.” Harry groaned. “And guess who I’m working with.” 

Ron gaped. “Malfoy?” 

“How’d you know? Just my luck! I can’t believe I have to deal with that obnoxious prat—”

Ron shook his head. 

Harry froze. “He’s behind me, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Potter, _he_ is,” Malfoy sneered. “Now, shall we?” 

~

Malfoy looked good. It’d been several years since Harry had seen him and he’d…matured. And it didn’t hurt that his grey Unspeakable uniform was closely fitted, showing off his svelte figure. 

His expression, however, cold and remote, didn’t bode well for their cooperation. Sighing, Harry tried to make amends. “Look, Malfoy, I apologise for what I said back there—”

“It’s fine, Potter,” Malfoy interrupted. “I know how you feel about me, so hearing it was no surprise. We have a job to do, so let’s just retrieve the Philosopher’s Stone and and get it over with.” 

Ashamed, Harry nodded.

~

Malfoy had been tracking the Philosopher’s Stone for days, and he had narrowed its location down to a set of caves in the Cotswolds. 

As they searched, a system evolved. Harry scanned the area for people, putting up shields, while Malfoy would look for curses and physical obstructions. 

After the first day, they returned to the Ministry tired. Harry, hoping for a thaw in relations, said, “How about we get something to eat?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “I thought I was an obnoxious prat?”

Harry coughed. “That shouldn’t stop us from eating together.” 

Malfoy smirked. “Point. All right, lead on.” 

~

“Why are you looking for it, anyway?” Harry asked about a week into the search. 

Malfoy, scanning another cave, glanced at him. “For the Philosopher’s Stone, you mean?

Harry nodded. 

“For research purposes,” Malfoy said. “It may have medical applications.” 

Harry crossed his arms. “Like?” 

Malfoy sighed. “We know it extends lives. I’m trying to figure out if it can also reverse cell damage.”

“I see.” Harry hummed. “Like that done to some of the people in the Janus Thickey Ward?”

Malfoy froze. “Like that, yes.” 

Harry smiled. “Neville will appreciate your efforts.” 

“I’m not doing it for him.” 

“Understood.” 

~

Malfoy was smart. He was also complicated, snarky, and gorgeous. By the end of the second week, Harry knew he was in trouble. 

“How’s the case?” Ron asked one night when Harry was over for dinner. 

“Fine.” 

Hermione, naturally, knew something was up. “And Malfoy?” 

“Brill…okay.” Harry felt himself blushing. “This casserole’s delicious!”

Despite his misdirect, Hermione brought it up again as he was leaving. “So. Malfoy?” 

“What about him?” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

Harry sighed. “Yeah.” 

“Does he know?” 

“No!”

“What happens once you find the Philosopher’s Stone?” 

“Dunno.” 

“You should figure that out.” 

Harry nodded. “I know.” 

~

The day they located the Philosopher’s Stone, Harry wasn’t ready. Malfoy was poring over a map, muttering, while Harry kept half an eye on Malfoy’s arse, the other on the cave entrance. 

Suddenly, Malfoy gasped. “ _Revelio_!” he shouted, and a part of the cave wall parted to reveal a chamber. 

“Wait,” Harry said as Malfoy started forward. “It could be a trap.” 

Malfoy huffed. “Unlikely.” 

“Still, I should go first,” Harry insisted. 

“We’ll go together,” Malfoy conceded. 

Harry nodded. “All right.” 

The moment the stepped though into the chamber, however, the rock closed behind them. 

Malfoy groaned. “Not a word.” 

~

The chamber appeared warded against everything. Spells, Patronuses, even Malfoy’s mobile didn’t work. 

Eventually, they tired of firing hexes at the walls. Malfoy, inspecting the Philosopher’s Stone, groaned. “I can’t believe we found it and we’re going to die here!” 

“We’re not dying here,” Harry said. “Someone’ll look for us.” 

“Who?” Malfoy snapped. “By the time we’re missed, we’ll be dead!” 

“Relax,” said Harry. “We just need to distract ourselves.” 

“How?” 

Harry smiled. “We could talk.” 

“Talk?” Malfoy smirked. “I’ve seen you ogling me, Potter. You don’t want to talk.” 

Harry choked. “I—”

Malfoy hummed. “Shut up and come here.” 

~

Harry simply stared at him. “Why?” 

“To pass the time.” Malfoy began undressing. “I fancy you, you fancy me, we’re about to die—”

“We’re not dying!” Harry exhaled. “You fancy me?” 

“As I said. Now, are you getting over here, or—”

Grabbing Malfoy, Harry hauled him close. “Wait!” Malfoy said, slipping the Philosopher’s Stone into his pocket. “There.” 

Harry shook his head. “When were you going to tell me?” 

“After we got back to civilization.” Malfoy huffed. “Since that may never happen now—”

“We’ll be okay!” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Or at least we’ll be distracted if we fuck. Now, shall we?” 

~

Harry cast a Cushioning Charm, and then the world narrowed to just him and Malfoy. 

Malfoy urged him to hurry, but Harry moved slowly, exploring Malfoy’s body thoroughly. If they were about to die, he wanted it to count.

Once they were naked, things sped up, and though Harry could’ve watched Malfoy fall apart on his fingers forever, he needed to enter him like he needed his next breath. 

Sinking deep, he fucked Malfoy steadily, groaning as Malfoy arched up, urging him on. 

And it was sheer coincidence that made him notice the Philosopher’s Stone glowing as they both came.

~

“It glowed?” Malfoy, gorgeous in his nakedness, turned the Philosopher’s Stone over in his hands. “It’s possible my colleagues back at the DoM saw that. I wonder what that means?” 

Harry, leaning against a wall, smiled. “No idea. Now will you put that down and get back over here?” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “You’re bossy after sex, Potter,” he said, but he did saunter back towards Harry. “What is it? Do you want to _talk_?” 

“Shut it, you,” Harry laughed, pulling Malfoy to him and kissing him deeply. 

Malfoy melted against him immediately. And that was how they were found. 

~

“So. You and Malfoy?” Ron asked when Harry returned to work after being cleared by the Healers. 

Harry grinned. “Yeah.” 

“Hermione predicted it. Damn.” 

“He’s not so bad.” 

Ron sighed. “Does this mean I have to be nice to him?” 

Harry laughed. “Just be polite.” 

“I’ll try,” Ron muttered. 

“Potter!” Robards shouted. 

Harry groaned. “Uh oh.” 

“New assignment?” Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged. Entering Robards’ office, he blinked upon seeing Malfoy. 

“Great job retrieving the Philosopher’s Stone,” Robards said once the room was secure. “You’re being appointed permanent Auror liaison to the DoM. Congratulations.” 

Harry eyed a smirking Malfoy. “Thanks, sir.” 

~


End file.
